Dr Sloan and Little Tuck
by Chabella-T
Summary: One day, Dr.Bailey gets a call from her son's school, saying that he is getting himself in trouble. Although she does not want to, she sends Dr. Sloan to talk to him. Knowledge of the series strongly suggested.
1. The Agreement

Dr. Baily rushed out of the elevators; she was obviously preoccupied with her blackberry, and bumped into Dr. Sloan. She did not stop there though as she rushed down to get to the OR. She was in the middle of a major dilemma, her son was getting in big trouble at kindergarten with some girls, but her patient needed major surgery, and the patient had requested her. She had to choose between seeming like a bad mother, or the life of her patient. After her divorce, she was determined to prove that she was a good mother. But the patient had requested her, and what Little Tuck was doing was probably kid stuff, right?

"Hey, wait, where is the fire" Sloan called while hurrying to catch up. He had been having a slow morning. Since is daughter had been born, he had requested that a new head of plastics be hired to concentrate more on his family. But sometimes it meant, having mornings with no surgeries. But since he was on call, he could not watch Sophia.

"Not know, Dr. Sloan. I must go. I have a big situation that must be dealt with, and cannot listen to your problems. Just tell Callie or Arizona that you are sorry, and take Sophia for the night."

"No, it is not that. Neither of them is mad at me, I think. What is the situation, can I help?" Sloan asked, he really was desperate for something to do.

"No, since one involves my son, the ladies' man or a surgery with MY patient. And you are a former man-whore in plastics. You cannot help me, now move" She said, flustered.

"No, no I can help. What is with your son? Maybe I can help. I am a FORMER man-whore, I have changed."

"I really hate to do this, but it looks like I must. Here, is the address to the place, and try and talk some sense into my 7 year old." She said giving him the card. Considering the number of times that she has sent various interns and residents the school to pick up her son for her, she has found it handy to have the address in her pocket.

"Great, we well be great friends, I can feel it"

"Oh dear" She said under her breath. She hoped that she made the right choice. He is known for being a man-whore. Maybe being a reformed one can reform her son.


	2. Finding the Problem

About 10 minutes later. Dr. Sloan arrived. He say the school and made note of it, in a few years, his own little girl will be going to school, and with the three surgeons salaries, they should be able to afford any place they choose.

As he walked up to the double doors and rang the doorbell, he could see a little boy though the window, sitting in the hallway, obviously smitten with the little girl across with him. Dr. Sloan chuckled under his breath; he would have been doing exactly that at his age. An older woman, of about fifty came to the door.

"We are not currently admitting new students" She said in a stern voice. Dr. Sloan took the school off his mental list for his little girl; she would not be going to a place where the owner could not smile. Not surprising that Dr. Baily would choose this place for her kid.

"I am not here about my kid; I am here about Miranda Baileys'. She asked me to talk to him. I understand that he has been doing something with the girls." He said with a slight smirk

"Wipe that smile off of your face. It is highly inappropriate for a little boy to be asking girls on dates."

"Dates, he is just asking them out on dates. What is the problem?"

"It is inappropriate they are far too young, here, come and talk to him" She opened the door wider to let him in, pointing him to the little boy sitting in the hallway."

Dr. Sloan walked over and sits down. He was prepared for a lot, but just dates. What was he to say? Little Tuck however was still not paying attention to him; the girl across the hallway had his attention. This was going to become very weird in a moment.

"So, watcha doing?" Dr. Sloan asked, not that it took a surgeon to figure it out. The little boy looked over, and saw that it was Dr. Sloan, knowing him from the play dates he had with Sophia, he said.

"Nothing, I asked Katy on a date, and Ms. Stern kicked me out!" The little boy said, boy obviously not realizing what he had done wrong.

Dr. Sloan thought for a minute, and tried to figure out what the problem might be. And asked, "And how did you ask Katy out"

"I gave her a kiss" Aha, there is the issue that Ms. Stern had. Although Dr. Sloan still did not see the issue, seemed innocent enough.

"Well son, although asking girls on dates is perfectly appropriate. I am thinking that you need to slow down a bit. Ask them to sit with you at lunch, then after the third or fourth date, kiss her. Where did you learn to do that anyway? What are they teaching at kindergarten these days?" Dr. Sloan asked

"The security guard let me watch the elevator security cameras" Little Tuck explained.

Dr. Sloan's face turned white. He did not realize that there were any. And considering how much time Sophia was spending at the hospital, could there be a chance that Sophia saw the elevator camera also…

"Umm, well, son. The hospital is a special place. And what you see happen in the elevators should not happen outside of the elevators, ever, ok? Understand? Asking girls on dates by kissing them is not what to happen, ok" Dr. Sloan was hoping that the little boy sitting in front of him has not seen the worst of it.

"Ok Dr. Sloan" and he hoped down; no 7 year old could sit down for that much time.

Dr. Sloan watched as Little Tuck ran back outside to join his class in what looked like field day and glanced at Ms. Stern. Ms. Stern was scribbling a note in a folder, one that already looked quite thick.

He decided to consider his job done, and walked up to the doors, and went to his car. Dr. Baily will be glad to hear that the situation as not that bad. Although something needs to be done about letting kids watch elevator cameras.


	3. Satisfied

Dr. Sloan got back to the hospital. By this time, about an hour had passed, still about 2 hours to go before his first surgery. He would check on his patients and then get lunch. By now Arizona was head of pediatrics surgery, but she usually put aside time for him at lunch. They stull argued a lot, but they tried very hard not to not argue in front of Sophia. Callie was at home today, so she would not be joining them, which was good, she did not like seeing them ague either. But he did miss her. On a daily basis he was tempted to ask them all to move in with him so that he could see them all the time, across the hall seemed too far away.

He walked down to the locker room to brush his hair. His first patient was partially good looking, and although he knows that dating a patient is not allowed, there is nothing wrong with looking good right? She won't be his patient forever.

He looked into the mirror he had taped to the door, and saw the picture of his 3 year old in the corner. He knew that of all the women that would come in and out of his life, she was the consistent one, her and her mothers. Dr. Sloan grabbed one of his many combs and combs his hair a bit, with a smug of gel, then messed it up. He did not want her thinking he was trying too hard, right?

He walked patient's room, right outside he saw Arizona. She walked up to him about ready to smile, saw his hair, looked in the patient's room, and shook her head.

"12:30" she said, obviously trying not to go off on a rant.

"See you there" Mark said with a smile. As he walked in, and saw Dr. Baily discussing something with the patient. "How was your surgery Dr. Baily" He asked. "I talked to your son; the situation has been dealt with."

"Nu uh, it has not been. I just got yet another e-mail. Did you say that is was ok for my son, my 7 year old son to ask girls out on dates? I said deal with the situation, not give him the green light!"

"What situation" patient asked obviously forgotten about for the moment. "A seven year old is asking out girls on dates?"

"I am sorry, Ms. Jacobs" Dr. Baily explained, turning back into a surgeon for the moment. "That was just some personally issues. Like I said after I close you up, Dr. Sloan will be fixing the external damages.

"Yes, of course, the burn on your…"


	4. Facing Dr Bailey

Later that day, Dr. Sloan was facing Dr. Baily in the attending rooms. He was sitting on the couch, and she was pacing back and forth in front of him. By now she had changed into regular clothing, she had to go pick up her son from the school. She was very obviously very annoyed, and was ranting on and on. Arizona was at the table, hiding a smile with her coffee cup. He knew that she loved him, but that did not mean that she did not enjoy watching him get screamed at.

"I send you to talk some sense into him, to tell him that whatever he is doing wrong is in effect, wrong. And to stop it since you told me, you TOLD me that you were a REFORMED man-whore. And I thought that since you had a daughter of your own, you would think twice about creating more work for me. I thought that you would deal with the issue and then give me an update. And in this case, I think that a simply 'leave the girls alone' would have work and yet, nooo, that did not happen. You go the OTHER WAY. You tell him 'its ok, go ahead and ask girls on dates, no biggie' and you cause me to have to pick him up in the middle of the day. Me, a single mother whose ex-husband lives 100 miles away. You are the least helpful person I have ever known."

Dr. Sloan should have been listening to Dr. Baily. But in reality, about this time, he was thinking about how long after his patient was discharged he could ask her out. The only little kid he could stand to talk about for more than thirty second unless it was medical related was his own little girl. That reminded him, what had he done recently to annoy Arizona, he had a feeling it was something, but could not remember what it was. She did look a little to please that he was being creamed by Dr. Baily, but what was it…

"Do you understand" Dr. Baily said, interrupting Dr. Sloan's thoughts.

"Yes, I promise to leave little tuck alone" He said.

"No, no, no, no, no. That is not what I said dufus. I said to talk to him. Tell him that you were completely wrong, and an idiot. He is right there, with Meredith." Since so many of the doctors had young kids the whole place had become more kid friendly. Cristina's baby was napping in the room also, luckily the baby was so used to her own parents arguing, that she was sleeping right though Dr. Baily's rant.

Dr. Sloan had no idea what to say. Leave alone the girls, that was impossible! But he had to do something. Callie would wring his neck for misbehaving. He walked over to where Meredith was with Zola and Little Tuck. It was her day off, but after they moved to the new house, she realized she missed all of the people around her.

"Hey my man" Dr. Sloan started. "So, let's have another conversation. Remember when I said to not kiss the girls till later. Scratch that; do not kiss the girls at all. And do not ask them out on dates either. Ok.

"Ok"

"So, so, do you want to go and get some ice cream little buddy."

"Yeah!" And he ran to the elevators, grabbing the hands of Zola, and pulling her with him.

"I will take her alone." Dr. Sloan said to Meredith. "You try and find Derek."

"Thanks" Meredith said. She had a permission slip in her hand from the Kindergarten her own daughter went to, that Derek needed to sign. Zola only went a few hours a week; Derek and Meredith were just too far attached to her to let her out of her sight for long.

Dr. Sloan walked to the elevators. The little rascals had already gone far ahead, and were pressing the buttons over and over again. Finally one opened and the popped in, Dr. Sloan got in there just in time.

Little Tuck was still holding Zola's hand, and turned around to kiss her.

"Hey, what did we just talk about?" Dr. Sloan exclaimed.

"I thought that you said that the hospital was a special place, that the elevator were the only place were kissing was allowed." Little Tuck said.

Dr. Sloan realized maybe he did not explain that part well enough. Instead of trying to confuse him further said, "well, just do not tell you mom, and don't do it again."

"Ok" little tuck said.

"So what kind of ice cream do you guys want…"


	5. Talking With Derek

As Derek exited the OR, he saw DR. Sloan by the door, obviously wanting to tell him something. "Sorry Meredith got to me first. You told Little Tuck it was OK to kiss Zola in the elevator! Boy, you have a lot of annoyed women at you now. I do not pity you.

"I did not actually tell him that. He thought that it was ok because of our actions in the elevator, and I said it was a special place, and that not to do it anywhere else. It just happened that your daughter was in the elevator when Little Tuck was." Dr. Sloan explained "I need you to be on my side now".

"MY actions" Derek started, "No, no, no, I am happily married. You mean your actions Mr. man-whore."

"I thought I had really changed, and that nurse came on to me, not the only way around, and it would have been rude not to oblige. Other than that, I am a father" Dr. Sloan said proudly.

"You know, you have been using that excuse a lot. But in reality, it is that you have less time to sleep around, you are still the same person." Derek said.

"Whatever, can you please help me? I already have to deal with Callie and Arizona; somehow, Dr. Baily got them on her side. You could at the very least cool down Meredith.

"Ha ha, I actually feel a little bad for you. Ok, but only Meredith. You have to deal with Dr. Bailey your baby mamas.

"Good, I can deal with that, I think" Dr. Sloan said, as he turned around to go the other way. It was almost time for his lunch date with Arizona. Maybe he can persuade that he is innocent in the situation before she talks to Callie…


	6. Lunch With Arizona

As Dr. Sloan walked into the cafeteria, he saw Arizona at their regular table. She had a childish grin on her face. She was obviously very pleased with herself about something, she must have already told Callie. He took a deep breath. And walked to the table, how this day start out like this, it was supposed to be a slow day, not a day of getting in trouble yet again.

"Hi Mark, I heard you have turned Little Tuck into a little Mark. Not OK." Arizona said, "Dr. Baily told me I was tell you to stay away from Little Tuck for like, ever"

"That was not my fault. He just took what I said the wrong way. And what is wrong with him becoming a mini-me anyway, I am awesome."

"Ha, ha, ha. You are in your own way, but the parts of you in Sophia tend to be the parts that refuse to eat her veggies, then believes her looks can get her out of trouble. "Arizona explains.

"That does not sound too bad, she is adorable"

Around this time, Dr. Baily comes over, and sits down, without any food. She looks squarely at Dr. Sloan. Arizona turns to get up, but Mark stops her.

"If you even look at my son one more time, I am going to tell Sophia about your past when she is 12." Dr. Baily warns.

"No, you would not, right?" Dr. Sloan asked, trying to see if she was bluffing.

"Yes I will. Because of you, I have to keep my son out of elevators for the rest of his life, and beg, I mean beg the school to take him back. Because of you, I get to raise a min-Mark; this is not good, stay away from my son"

"Ok, ok, I hope you survive that, because I am awesome" Dr. Sloan brags. Dr. Baily looks at him, and gets up and walk out. Dr. Sloan looks back over at Arizona. She is almost in tears laughing so hard.

**This is the end of my first story mostly because I cannot see how to continue it, thanks for reading the whole thing, tell me what you think! **


End file.
